Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cooking apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic cooking apparatus capable of supplying drinking water.
Description of Related Art
Busy modern people are time-sensitive for work and life, thus purchasing a number of automatic cooking apparatuses, such as a microwave oven, a dishwasher, and a coffee machine etc. The most outstanding feature of the appliances is that a user almost only needs to use one button for enjoying the convenience and time saving brought by new technologies. However, for using an electrical rice-cooker or an electrical cooker for cooking some beans, cereals or other agricultural food products such as rice, bean soup etc., a measuring cup is still needed for measuring the amounts of food and water by manpower, which often causes inconvenience to single office workers or housewives who then would rather cook instant noodles or eat outside instead, thus resulting in difficultly promoting an automatic kitchen for cooking life.
The inconvenience of the conventional automatic cooking apparatus such as an electrical rice-cooker or an electrical cooker is caused by lacking of an automatic water supply apparatus, especially for a hot water supply equipment, and thus the user still needs to put cold water or hot water from a water heater into a cooking device by himself or herself while cooking food. Hence, there is a need to improve the automatic apparatus for the busy modern people.